Pool of Thoughts
by Mayryan
Summary: Brennan and Shalimar soon find themselves the targets of the two sadistic killer mutants. Bren/Shal UPDATED You asked I answered. See what you get for speaking out :) R&R let me know what to change
1. Default Chapter

Shalimar is hurt Brennan saves her and ends up in a pool.  
  
Adam mulled over his computer screen. He had been studying the technical box for the past four hours deciphering text and pictures and yet again more text. While his mind worked at puzzling them together in an attempt to withdrawal a reasonable conclusion from the jumble. According to Proxy Blue "another cover up was in place" a robbery had occurred the prior night with residual new mutant traces all over it. With the major pointer being a flood of water overpowering the tenants of a military base located far inland California desert region. A computer chip containing the schematics to build a large tracking device of a sort unknown was what it could track had been stolen. Adam had been notified of the theft by the government and was asked for immediate help in regaining the device. "Brennan, Jesse?" The two men froze mid spar, Brennan retracting the blue bolts from Jesse's direction and Jesse fazing back in. "I almost had you that time" Brennan jested pointing an accusatory blue crackling finger toward Jess. "Ohh, had me scared there sparkles." Jesse wiggled his fingers toward the taller man. "Yeah Adam?" Adams voice cracked over the ring intercom "I need you two to round up the girls and meet me in the conference room." Jesse cocked his head to the side. "Sure Adam, something going on?" "Maybe, I will explain in five." The COM switched off, Brennan exchanged a look with Jesses before the two split ways to find Shalimar and Emma. Jesses knew where to find Emma. The spring of water that lay in the center of Sanctuary was her most favored spot for meditating. Jesse rounded the corner and sure enough Emma sat Buddha style eyes closed, face surreal, and breaths that were inaudible to the human ear. "Um? Emma?" Jesse always felt awkward when interrupting someone from meditation especially Emma. It was the only time she did not carry a worried look about her face. Emma exhaled audibly before looking up with a smile toward Jesse. "What do I owe this pleasure?" She tried to lighten the air feeling the tenseness that Jesse felt. "Adam called a meeting, we need to be there." Jesses responded relaxing. "Then what are we waiting for" She sprung up grabbing a hold of his arm they walked off toward the conference room.  
  
Brennan held the tougher assignment of retrieving Shalimar. He too knew where the young women would be; resting. He had heard her get up at 3:00 am and followed her to the training room. She had spent the next four hours working out; having told Brennan anything was better than staring at the ceiling of her room. Now he motioned she was catching up on her lost sleep. Felines always did like sleeping he humored. Approaching her room he knocked gently on the door expecting no answer, he cracked the door ajar and slipped in. Brennan walked toward her bed silently, she was facing away from him and he admired the silhouette of her hips and shoulders barely covered by the silk sheet of her bed. He paused a moment watching the rise and fall of her breathing before making his way to her side and gently rocking her shoulder. "Hey? Shal? Wake up." He shook her a little harder receiving a moan for his efforts as a devious smile etched across his face. He stood back two feet and made a superman leap onto her bed. POOF "WAKE UP!" Shalimar jumped up right knocking heads with Brennan before realizing the mans trick. She clutched a pillow and swinging it flung a laughing Brennan off her bed to the floor. "BRENNAN!! You just wait funny boy" Shalimar threw the pillow at Brennan who still could not form words. "You should have seen it!" He gasped in between breaths of laughter. "Your face was like this." Brennan twisted his face into a contorted look of horror. Shalimar laughed at his childish imitation. "Haha, hehe, now what do you want?" "Oh, yeah. Adam called a meeting, needs us there."  
  
  
  
So does it suck? Need fewer explanations what? 


	2. Who and what

CHAPTER 2 All disclaimers apply, I own nothing, I never thought I did, I relinquish all command to those who actually own the show and characters. Due to my lack of knowledge I do not know who those people are. Anywho, enjoy and please review so I can make it more interesting.  
  
The four entered the conference room, Adam's back facing them while he stood looming over a computer screen. "Everyone here. Good" Adam turned to face his children. "what we have is a new mutant who enjoys stealing." Brennan and Shalimar took seats beside eachother as Emma and Jesse did the same opposite them.  
  
"Nothing like a clepto with an extra trick or two." Brennan mused.  
  
"Your right. And that is why we were called to help." Adam turned on the projector, a display of a huge military compound appeared across the wall. "This is Section G965, a testing facility for the armed forces. A mutual testing facility to boot, all branches of defense have their toe in the door at this place."  
  
Jesse nodded at the picture taking in the size of the structure. "It's big, how'd this new mutant even get in? I mean it must have been heavily guarded not to mention sealed off."  
  
"Yeah Adam? Not like you could just waltz in and take something."  
  
"Right Brennan, that is why I did some of my own researching, see the military believes more than twenty people were at work in this theft. I happen to know better."  
  
Another image snapped up, two new mutants one blond haired male with a rugged jaw and deep set oval eyes and one very attractive, large eyed, fiery red head. "In fact, these are the only two who invaded the compound. Kyle Baker and Klarissa Quielson."  
  
"Now why is it that all the cute chicks are evil." Jesse quipped before getting an elbow in the ribs from a smiling Emma. "Kidding, just kidding."  
  
"Attractive yes Jesse, but also very dangerous." Another image portraying the rap sheet on both mutants. "Kyle and Klarissa have been involved in over thitry high tech robberies. Twelve people have lost their lives to these two. And I am not about to let that number rise with any of you. That is why." Adam reached into a small box and brought forth four rings which appeared to be cut in half and hallowed then distributing one to each member. "These are only to be used in an emergency situation they attach to the outer most part of your original DNA ring."  
  
The group all eyed their new half rings before attaching them. "So Adam, thanks for the new jewelry, but what precisely do these things do?" Shalimar held her hand away from her face eyeing the new gadget.  
  
"They are programmed to counteract with Kyle's new mutant abilities. You see, Kyle has the ability to immobile his victim by injecting a toxin into the blood stream via small stingers that detach from his hands. From what I have studied from him, this is how he kills and it is a most effective way because it enteracts heavily with other new mutants. And the stingers are almost impossible to dodge or see in that matter. This new 'Jewelry' as you put it Shalimar, will mix with your DNA to create an immunity to the toxin. If you are hit."  
  
"Cool" Brennan and Shalimar sounded in unison.  
  
"Klarissa on the other had is a water related new mutant, which means." Adam eyed Brennan. "You need to be extra careful."  
  
Brennan was still examining his ring, "Yeah sure Adam."  
  
"Don't worry Adam, we'll keep and eye on the old electrobolt. Make sure he does not celebrate Christmas early." Shalimar smiled sarcastically at Brennan.  
  
  
  
So does it suck? Need fewer explanations what? 


	3. The game begins

CHAPTER 3 Evening around 6:30 pm.  
  
The smell of mildew hung heavily in the air seemingly clinging to their skin. Shalimar absently rubbed at her arms, it was not cold per se but the dark eeriness of the building seemed to crawl between her flesh and bone. A cold shiver ran down her spine and she wished she could shed her prickly skin and leave this place. Adam thought Klarissa and Kyle might have been using this older building for a hideout. Nothing looked to have been there for years, the windows were either broken or covered so heavily with dirt and grime no light could penetrate them. Glancing over at Brennan who looked just as unnerved about their coming here as she did she shrugged.  
  
"Adam?" Brennan came closer to Shalimar taking a protective stance around her small form, causing her to stop.  
  
"What is it Brennan? Have you found anything? Any sign they were there?" Brennan looked around once more. "No Adam, I think this is a bust. Nothing is here beside rats. Looks like they were hiding out some place else."  
  
"Alright you two head back to Sanctuary, I will check in with Jesse and Emma."  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
"Well, I do not know about you but I'm not one to hang around this place." Shalimar wrinkled her nose while surveying the room again.  
  
"Yeah me neither, just feels bad. Come on, let's bail." Brennan's hand slid up against Shalimar's back leading her out the way they came. Something felt very wrong about this building; he just could not place it. He continued to glance behind him while hovering over Shalimar, his large body offering itself as a shield if need be.  
  
"Wait." Shalimar held her hand up, the flash of yellow feline eyes accompanied a slight crouch and fighter's stance. Brennan stopped short looking for something, anything, the blue haze and crackle of electricity formed a ball in his ready hand.  
  
"Someone is here." Her adrenaline pumped the fight was always welcoming, but this time the lingering feelings she had entering the building seemed to caution her, warn her. "We need to get out of here." Shalimar stalked her way to the exit watching everything as Brennan did the same walking backwards guarding her.  
  
"I concur, something is definitely not right about this place."  
  
Watching, Kyle stood hidden in the darkness of night facing the old building, they had entered his house, his very own sanctuary. A smile cracked through his weathered lips. "This Adam, thought we were just two rogue mutants you know? Petty thieves." It was not a question for Klarissa but a statement; Kyle often spoke in statements she mused in her crouched position at his heel. "Little does he know. . ." Dark eyes glistened against moonlight looking on toward two figures that now emerged from the run down building. "I think it is time we start playing a new game with new players."  
  
Shalimar swung open the large entry door stepping out into the crisp night air. Inhaling deeply she scanned the perimeter looking for anything odd, Brennan soon followed.  
  
"That place just gave me the creeps." Brennan piped while brushing off unseen grim from his black sweater.  
  
"I know what you mean, it felt like something was crawling over my skin. Disgusting. Well, we better . . ." Shalimar froze, teetering forward slightly, her eyes widened as her lips parted slightly, she held her breath. Something was happening a searing pain shot through her back spreading as if tendrils of some foreign creature were lacing themselves around her body and drawing her into a pain flooded abyss.  
  
"Shal? Hey?" Brennan looked inspecting towards her. "You okay?"  
  
"Brennan?" She whimpered before all ability to stand abandon her as her knees buckled and brought her crashing toward the ground, Brennan lunged forward catching her limp form.  
  
"SHALIMAR!" He held her body close to his, looking wildly around the vast parking lot, as darkness swallowed all things past a few feet. He saw nothing. "Adam! We need help!"  
  
Worry laced Adams voice as it cracked through the night air. "Brennan, what's going on?"  
  
"It's Shal, something happened I do not know. She just collapsed Adam, we need help, something is not right here." Brennan looked up again scanning his surroundings still the dark of night challenged him, offering nothing.  
  
"Jesse has the double helix, he will be there in four minutes. Brennan does she have any wounds?"  
  
Brennan scanned her stomach and chest with his left hand, then he felt it, seeping slowly through his fingers pulling his right arm out from under her he saw her blood trickling down his wrist. "Oh God. Adam, it's bad." 


	4. Formations begin

All disclaimers apply.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"ADAM!" Jesse screamed upon entering the lad "Shalimar needs help, now!"  
  
Emma ran past Jesse making herself available to Adam for assistance. Adam turned wide-eyed as Brennan entered with Shalimar, her body-hanging limp in Brennan's blood soaked arms.  
  
"Brennan! Lay her on her stomach."  
  
Adam stabbed at the lab computer controls and whirled around, a thin syringe in his hand.  
  
"Here. Put her here!" He nodded at the lad table following Brennan and brushing away a clump of bloodied blond hair from the young women's shoulder before administering the small shot. Adam ran around opposite Brennan and helped as the two maneuvered the female out of his arms and onto the table.  
  
"Adam? What? What can I Do?" Brennan stammered.  
  
"Get her shirt off. I need to see where the wound is." Adam tossed Brennan a pair of scissors. Brennan cut across the bloodied shirt as Jesse pulled the ruined fabric away tossing it to the ground, then peeling her bra strap with one clip her back was now visible and the damage painfully apparent.  
  
"Oh my God" Jesse took a step back "Adam please." He begged taking in the appearance of torn and mutilated skin that consumed the young women's back.  
  
Adam swallowed deep and began his work, Emma by his side. "Brennan, Jesse, Please. I cannot have you in here."  
  
Brennan's eyes sought out Adam's, moist fear filled them as he held tight Shalimar's unconscious hand.  
  
"Please?" Adam begged.  
  
With one last squeeze of her hand Brennan allowed himself to be led away by Jesse who stared blankly at his most beloved friends pale features. He whispered a small prayer to whoever was listening.  
  
Hours had passed; neither knew how long it had been since they had seen Emma or Adam. Jesse sat, head hanging between his knees, arms stretched out at length atop them he had not moved for some time. Brennan stood one leg angled as his foot rested against the wall to which he had been leaning for the past hour. Life dragged on for both of them.  
  
What if she dies? What if I cannot be there for her? Brennan's thoughts ran wild pulling him even further into a state of complete misery. I care so much for her. Even her teasing is bearable, almost fun at times. What I wouldn't give to hold her now, tell her everything will be okay. His hands absently ran through his hair and down his face the thoughts ravaging his mind. Jesse watched the wall in front of him, catching the slight movement Brennan made he looked quizzically at him. Shalimar was his best friend, he would do anything and everything for her, now he saw in Brennan she was becoming more to him than just his teammate. Jesse had to smile; Shal was a fighter she would make it through. She had to, he needed her to and now he saw Brennan did as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The dark room was lit by but a single candle. A small raccoon hung from the ceiling rafter by its back legs tied. The small creature struggled in a futile attempted to escape its binds. The man withdrew a curved blade and slowly began cutting. Shrills of pain echoed throughout the empty building as the small raccoon flailed about trying to escape the pale man.  
  
"Kyle? Why don't we play with the big guy next? I like the way he hovered over the little blond." Klarissa cooed from her lover's feet. She was lying on the floor beside Kyle, propped by her hand as she painted his toenails with the droplets of blood that fell from the small creature.  
  
"I believe you have taken a liking to him then?" Kyle continued his torment of the raccoon, blood rushed down his hand falling to the ground; a small puddle forming.  
  
Klarissa played in the blood as a child would with finger paint. "Not a liking Kyle? More of an interest. I think he cares for the blond. I don't like that."  
  
"Why does that bother you?" Kyle reached his hand around the faintly moving raccoon's neck tightening his grip * SNAP! * a single last convulsion and the creature hung swinging gently back and forth it pain no longer. Kyle turned away to clean his stained blade.  
  
"No matter, we will play a long game with him then, just for you." Smiling he gripped her hair tightly in his hand pulling her in a passionate blood stained kiss.  
  
If you like it let me know what? R/R 


	5. Tiem for Rest

Chapter 5  
  
"Emma?"  
  
Adam's warm hand gently cupped the young psyonic's shoulder, she startled slightly as her body could not offer more of a reaction due to the trials that it had been seduced for the past two days.  
  
"Emma? You need rest. Get some sleep, I will call you if I need too. It appears to me she is out of the woods all that is left is patients and time for her to heal. I will inform the others you all need rest."  
  
"Words of rest from tired eyes?" Emma smiled hugging his hand tighter to her shoulder.  
  
"Don't forget Adam. Your only human."  
  
His lips formed a tight all too knowing smile. "I know Emma. Go on."  
  
A last squeeze of reassurance to Adam's hand, she stood and exited the back of the lab. Her mind fuzzy from fatigue her thoughts jumbled, she found her corridors. How long had it been? 48 hours? 72? Sleep, I need sleep. Her bed found her, almost instantly her body shut down, darkness washed over her and blanketed all thoughts within it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jesse had retired to his room to rest after Adam had announced Shalimar would be okay. He knew she would be. Neither he nor Brennan had been allowed to see her. Adam insisted they rest first and let Shalimar do the same.  
  
Brennan had refused to leave and stayed to linger outside the door to the lab. He sat, back against the ruddy wall, arms drooped over his knees, unfocused brown orbs stared out pain swirling within them. It was not like he did not trust Adam's judgment, he did not trust his own. He would not leave until he himself knew Shalimar was going to be okay.  
  
"Brennan?"  
  
He jumped at the sound of Adam's voice. Adam looked horrible, dark circles danced under his eyes even through the dim lighting. Eyelids hung heavily as blinking became a chore.  
  
"Look, Brennan. Since we both know your not going to listen and rest. I need you to keep an eye on Shalimar. I need to get some sleep but I do not want to leave her."  
  
"Sure thing Adam."  
  
Adam turned and walked away, Brennan watched. He respected Adam, no matter how many times he or another teammate went against him, he always watched over them always came back for them. His brow furrowed, what a great weight to haul around on ones shoulders. Shaking the thought away, he had not noticed the stiffness in his joints until the effort to stand took a great deal of strength and will.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The lab was dark except for the blue light which shown over one of the lab beds where she was sleeping soundly. Brennan approached her slowly as to not make a sound. Her golden hair was strewn wildly about, some still stained with blood and the reminder of the horrific scene. Brennan came to be standing over her looking down he brushed her hair back from her brow. She moved slightly adjusting her shoulder subconsciously; the movement encouraged the white sheet to fall from her. Brennan moved quickly to catch the covering, her exposed milky skin prickled in reaction to the temperature change. The movement provoked a slight whimper as her face contorted with pain even in her slumber. He stood very still not wanting to wake her, her body relaxed. Bandages from her back wrapped abound her chest, he noted her bikini leopard lingerie and mused at the thought of her reaction when she found they had cut the matching bra with scissors. He brought the sheet over her once more brushing blond locks off her chest and placing them beside her neck before securing the covering slightly under her shoulders. Smiling down before turning to retrieve a chair he seated himself beside her combing the stray hairs from her face his hand found hers. His fingers laced together with hers as fatigue overcame him Brennan's head came to rest upon her shoulder he sat slumped in his chair one arm extended out cupping Shalimar's small hand the other hanging limply by his side.  
  
Sorry it is short, I am a little questioning of my writing. Is it too slow? Or wordy? Any input and constructive criticism is welcome. 


	6. The trap is set

CHAPTER 6  
  
The light burrowed through her eyelids demanding her to wake but she refused to open them, her body felt unnaturally stiff and sore, while a burning sensation arose from her back.  
  
What had happened? Warehouse? Something felt wrong. Pain. Brennan. Help.  
  
She felt for her body trying to judge its capability, something was in her hand. No, someone was holding her hand, warmth, strength, and reassurance all combined held onto her through that one simple touch.  
  
Who? Why? Jesse?  
  
No the hand was much too large. Adam? No Adam would not hold her hand this way; she knew what Adam felt like, a father. This was different. Shalimar allowed her eyes to open slowly as the adjusted to the blue lights that shown directly into them. She moved slightly turning her head to see who held her so gently and yet strongly at the same time. A bit of surprise struck her as she recognized the tousled mane oddly propped next to her shoulder. Brennan? She always thought of him as the party boy not one to ever display such sentiment. Especially over her, she always thought of him as a 'girl hopper' as she termed it. Though she certainly did not mind his caring for her, she liked him almost loved him. But then when can anyone really tell the difference or even know if the other feels the same. She cast the thought aside and adjusted herself on the bed. In response to her movement Brennan's hand tightened around hers as he himself adjusted, nuzzling closer to her. She relaxed and drifted off somewhere between dreams and desires.  
  
The trap was set; Mutant X's fallen teammate would be back in action and playing right into their hands. Klarissa mused at the thoughts and images in her mind of the dark haired elemental convulsing in the water that would claim him. Pain was exhilarating to watch, especially in others. The eyes cast with fear, the face twisted in knots, how every part of their being contorted to the feeling and shrunk away from it. Klarissa and Kyle wallowed in the pleasure they derived from such escapades. It was a narcotic in their blood, flowing through them and exciting them, their sexual desires heightened to new levels the more a victim resisted, the screaming and wailing feeding them until new ways to prolong the scenario had to be explored.  
  
Everything was set, Kyle had prepared to lure the new mutants to the high school and Klarissa went about playing in the pool and setting traps for each new mutant.  
  
"This is for my little kitty." Klarissa sung to herself while fastening a net to a ceiling beam.  
  
"Kyle? Will the kitty like to watch?"  
  
Kyle smiled down at her, she was speaking of the blond the elemental protected. A low laugh sought its way out.  
  
"Yes, I think she would find the event very . . . . distracting."  
  
Klarissa smiled childishly and went back to work setting her trap in full view of the elementals soon to be torture site.  
  
"Kitty likes to watch. Let the kitty watch."  
  
Klarissa repeated the saying over and over singing it tauntingly to herself. It was going to be a very interesting week for all involved. Very interesting. 


	7. The Capture

Chapter 7  
  
It had been two days now since the accident with Shalimar. She had recovered quickly but still suffered from a sore back and muscles. Although Adam knew she would never come to admit the pain he saw it in her face as she trained in the dojo. He also saw a growing connection between her and Brennan Mulray whom he also noted was blaming himself far more than he should and taking much higher risks in the field.  
  
"Hey Adam!?"  
  
"Yeah Jess?" Adam left his consul to occupy the space behind Jesse's shoulder, he peered down at the monitor. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, you know those rogue mutants, Kyle, and Klarissa. I figured I would keep an eye out for anything strange happening." Jesses brought up a Proxy Blue report.  
  
"Check this out Adam. I know it is a long shot but if they are in the area this may just be a good place to start looking for them."  
  
The column read "New reports tell of a high tech weapon in transportation to the new Navy Base in Port Hueneme. It is said to be departing sometime tonight from L.A".  
  
"Think we should tag it and follow?" Jesse peered up at Adam from his seated position the older mans eyes locked on the screen.  
  
"I think that is a very good idea. I will inform the others. Good work Jess!" Adam slapped the young man on the shoulder and left to rally the crew.  
  
"Watch each others back and BE CAREFULL!!" Adam was calling out over the digital computer screen of the Double Helix.  
  
"We got it Adam." Jesse responded while switching the Helix into manual mode.  
  
"We'll get them Adam, beside I have a little payback for that little weasel." Shalimar furrowed her brow and strapped herself in.  
  
"That makes two of us." Brennan's determined eyes flashed a fiery vengeance as he recounted the incident with Shalimar just a few days prior.  
  
Adam looked a bit worried. "I know you two have scores to settle but don't jeopardize the mission. We need to catch these two before they do anymore harm to anyone, including all of you."  
  
"No worries Adam." Shalimar shot him her most confident look.  
  
"We will check in and keep you informed every hour." Emma's voice was soft alleviating some of Adam's concern. She was always good for her word. Jesse looked over at her and smiled.  
  
The flight was relatively short as Jesse maneuvered the Helix into a hovering position just outside the designated military compound. The crew piled out. Brennan scoffed at first sight of an old rundown building.  
  
"What's up?" Jesse inquired.  
  
"Check it out." He pointed out the old building. "Why do you think they abandon the school? I tell you not because the plumbing was bad." He kicked a dead shrub. "Moreover the ground became toxic." Brennan made note of the dead trees and vegetation around the deserted school. "This is a testing base not just a military transportation outlet. I bet the soil has been polluted."  
  
"Well, we don't have time to play planetarium." Shalimar quipped while nodding towards the military base. "Let's get those bastards."  
  
"I'm with you." Emma trotted after Shalimar who was already leading the way into the compound. "According to Adam, the weapon will be on a Hummer destine to Port Hueneme this evening." She whispered.  
  
Her eyes sparked yellow, Shalimar scanned the inside of the compound before signaling to the others. The compound's vast interior included a second floor. Voices echoed off the walls signaling the presence of military men. She crouched behind a large transport case.  
  
"It looks like they have not loaded anything as of yet. We should split up and look for Kyle and Klarissa." Shalimar offered still scanning her surroundings.  
  
"Good idea, but be careful, if they are here we don't want them to know we are, just yet." Jesse snapped his fingers at Emma who conceited to following him. Emma turned to whisper back "We got the top floor guys."  
  
"That leaves just the two of us. So what do you think?" Brennan looked around; there were two hummer's in the center of the compound surrounded by large black transport cases. MIL. and NSWC initialing coated most the materials, giving off an odd graffiti look. Brennan thought of his father for a moment, how this place breathed of his presence and long past death. He sighed as Shalimar's voice snapped him back to the present.  
  
"Let's go." It was not an offer or a question but more of a demand he could see the anger flaming within her eyes at the pain this rogue mutant had caused her. Then again he wondered if she was more upset at herself for allowing her guard to comedown. Brennan mused over his thoughts while keeping a very close eye around him and a close cover of Shalimar.  
  
Kyle watched from his perch atop the ceiling beam. Klarissa too crouched hidden in the corner both watching like vultures at a wounded deer. The hired help Kyle had employed would keep the other two new mutants busy whilst they lured their newly found attractions outside. He stared lustily at the blond, watching her fluid movements as she scanned every area of the building before proceeding. His eyes following the contour of her body settling on her breasts he watched intently at the rise and fall in compliance to her breathing. A fire burning in his groin he wanted her more every moment and the urge escalating within him. Aroused at the thought that the elemental would be watching what he longed for and would not take. In Kyle's eyes the elemental was weak he saw his desire for the feral and scorned him for not taking action. He would soon learn though, it would be Kyle taking what he longed for, he would have her and make the elemental watch, he shivered at the sensation the thought gave him.  
  
Klarissa having her eyes trained on the elemental had her own scheme of plans for him. Hers not of lust and sexual desire but one of pain and mortification. She knew of Kyle's plans and lusty desires for the feral this excited her. The look of pain that would accompany the elementals dark features, as their game played out was exhilarating. He would be forced to watch and she would make it a scene to die for. A laugh inward received an eye from Kyle. She shrunk back a ways further into the shadows it was almost time. Kyle signaled the hired hands to occupy the two new mutants that had accompanied their prey.  
  
*BANG* The lights shut off leaving them in total darkness for a moment until the backup generator began to hum lighting only a few necessary lights which began to glow a blood red. Shalimar dropped lowering herself to the floor in preparation for a fight. Brennan's hands already aglow with electricity and poised ready. He hovered over Shalimar.  
  
"Hey Shal? Notice there are no troops scrambling around?"  
  
"Yeah, I am beginning to get a very bad feeling about this." Golden eyes searched for intruders.  
  
"I think we have just been set up."  
  
Brennan felt a prick followed by a burning sensation that seemed to engulph his entire body.  
  
"Shalimar!" It was a cry of shock and nothing more.  
  
She turned mortified at the look Brennan was carrying. His face contorted in pain he slowly fell to his knees.  
  
"Brennan!!" She rushed to his side ignoring a twinge of pain in her calf. Moments later she wriggled in pain along side him clutching her chest as all hints of oxygen fled her lungs. Darkness followed like a blanket of relief it nestled down around them. 


	8. The sacrafice

Chapter 8  
  
The young blond hung, arms and legs tied forming an X of her body. Her feet a mere 6 inches off the floor just high enough to eliminate any leverage she might be able to obtain. A spider web of crimson danced down her forearms as the ropes dug into her wrists consciousness a fleeting thought, her mind foggy trying as she may to wake, her body relieved that her fatigue would not allow it. Kyle traced a finger over her collar bone taking in the smoothness and texture.  
  
"So perfect." He smiled cynically.  
  
Klarissa, too engrossed with the strong, dark haired male to pay attention to Kyle's remarks, finished her task of binding his arms and immediately began filling the enclosure around his feet with warm water to match that of his own temperature. Without looking down which was prevented by means of a brace around the neck, the man would not know about the water.  
  
"Nothing like causing yourself pain my dear, nothing like it."  
  
Kyle spoke watching Klarissa take much pride in the prefecture she was involving herself in with the water temperature. He smiled at the outcome of her plan and that of his, turning to the blond feral in his path he grasped her hair, violently kissing her unaware lips and stealing a taste of her. He shuddered with anticipation letting her head once again fall forward.  
  
A slight moan escaped the dark haired elemental. Brennan fought against the drugs that lingered within his body, the drug was potent much like the ones he remembered of at Genomex. But time and practice and much martial arts training taught him how to focus his attention within his body and cleanse it of the foreign. Through the haze he found consciousness and grasped it like a child would his mothers retreating hand. He pulled himself from the abyss that had formally claimed him.  
  
A louder moan informed Kyle his plan would now begin, the elemental was waking, soon the fun would reign and the players would play a game with no set rules less he find it interesting.  
  
"Klarissa, our time is approaching shall we?" Kyle, motioned with his hand a door adjacent them. She looked at him with an innocent smile no child dare rival.  
  
"Indeed" they left together leaving their prisoners alone and bound facing each other in the dank gym hall.  
  
Brennan groggily began to recall the occurrences that unfolded prior his pounding head.  
  
"Fuck" Even though he cursed it came about slurred and more of a mumble than an actual word.  
  
He tried to swallow only to choke on his own saliva, throat to dry to accept the moisture he was trying to provide. He tried again this time succeeding in forcing down the bitter taste that resided in his mouth. Another cough and a shudder, Brennan slowly opened his eyes allowing the blurriness to stay as a better option to the dizziness of trying to shake it off. It would fade in time, he eternally felt for any wounds or binding. Hands, feet, and a choker bound him to a straight poll. He felt drained of energy but chaulked it up to the drugs after effects, it would wear off. A replay of the events prior suddenly rushed upon him. Shalimar? Pain? No, Wait!!  
  
"SHALIMAR!!!"  
  
His eyes snapped fully open and he shook his head violently trying to clear his vision. As the world came together he saw her still unconscious from hanging mere feet away from him, drawn up like some sacrifice for him to view blood crawling down about her arms from her wrists. Nausea soon followed the grotesque display and he heaved violently for a few moments before the convulsions subsided and his vision again returned.  
  
"Shal? Come on Shalimar. I know your there."  
  
Maybe she's . . . . He forced the thought that was creeping into his mind aside. No, she is alive, just drugged. They would not kill her, they could not, he would not let that happen stop this Brennan! His mind shouted back to him. Focus.  
  
"Shalimar? Wake up Shal, I know you still in there."  
  
Nausea claimed her body as she ventured forth from deep inside toward the deep voice which seemed to be calling out to her. Swallowing deeply she quenched her parched throat before attempting to open her eyes.  
  
Brennan watched anxiously as the blond feral moved ever so slightly.  
  
"That's it Shal, now look at me. Look up." He requested as one does a child who is sad to look at their parents.  
  
Her long blond hair hung down covering her face, she tentatively brought her head up to look into Brennan's concern filled eyes. Blond locks from her tussled mane hung limply about obstructing the view of most her face, eyes squinted as if trying to see a great distance out.  
  
"Hey there pretty? You okay?" Brennan moved his head a bit to align with hers; trying as he may to duck down to meet her eyes but the neck brace prevented most his efforts.  
  
"Uh? Wha . . . What happened? Where are we?"  
  
The fog was departing her mind, as she spoke she took in her surroundings more and more as the drug's effects fled her feral body. Another trait to being a feral mutant much faster metabolism even to drugs, Brennan unfortunately lacked this advantage and had to weather the drugs effects longer. She felt her strength returning and suddenly was worried about Brennan's pale features. He may not be feral but he was always a fast healer and drugs as far as she could recall never left the elemental quite this pale.  
  
"Brennan? Are you okay?" Even she heard the fear and concern that laced her every word.  
  
"Yeah, just a little drained, I think it is the drugs."  
  
Both gazing at each other they knew he was lying just the same, something was and had drained him of virtually all his strength. Leaving him but a mere mirror image of the powerful man he was used to being. Knowing well that lingering on his weak state would only agitate him. Shalimar tugged lightly on her ropes and gasped at the pain the slight motion caused her. She peered up at her bound hands, they were numb in the fingers and blood was slowly oozing forth from the vicious cuts that were created from her limp body hanging full weight about her bound wrists. The harsh rope cut into her like a saw blade, chewing away at her already pained flesh. After that little flash of pain she looked about her situation, cursing it.  
  
"What now?" Shalimar asked while eyeing one of her legs and trying to kick is loose without success. She looked up when there was no response. "Bren?"  
  
"Hope Jesse and Emma realize we are missing soon and come to our rescue." He smiled ruefully. Seeing how concerned Shal appeared he made light of the situation. "Or we could always rely on your feralness and you could chew your way out of those ropes. Oh wait that is a canine thing."  
  
She exasperated a laugh. "Brennan be serious." She eyed him and let her gaze follow the contour of his body.  
  
"Like what you see?" He asked playfully.  
  
Shalimar huffed not because she did Not like it but did not want him to know it.  
  
"You wish, lightening boy, I am trying to see how you are bound. Your neck is held with a metal clamp but the ropes around your legs I cannot see. I take it your hands are bound as well."  
  
Brennan smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, but not for long"  
  
All the while Brennan had been working on losing his hands from their tight binding. Slowly but surely progress was being made. Just then Kyle and Klarissa walked back into the room splitting half way Kyle toward Shalimar and Klarissa toward Brennan.  
  
"What is this all about?! And what the hell do you want!?" Brennan demanded.  
  
If he kept them distracted long enough to free one of his hands he could get a bolt of electricity charged and off them both in a split second.  
  
"We just enjoy a good game." Klarissa hissed in his ear.  
  
Brennan watched Shalimar's eyes burn with fury as the other women traced a finger down Brennan's muscled chest. He needed the women away from him in order to finish freeing his hands, he gazed at Shalimar. She read him openly and began.  
  
"Little girl could not get a date so she has to kidnap her boyfriends?" Shalimar taunted.  
  
Klarissa fumed at the outrageous comment lashing out her own in return and turning her attention to the verbal battle the ensued between her and Shalimar.  
  
"And how long has it been since you have had a date? And I do not mean with a grocery clerk."  
  
The two women spat insults back and forth while Brennan freed one of his hands he looked up to see Klarissa remove a knife from her hair.  
  
"NO!!" Brennan yelled reaching out with a bolt of electricity. Blue light crackled over his body as he realized what was happening.  
  
The two women snapped their heads towards Brennan's cry, Shalimar looking onward with horror filled eyes as Brennan convulsed from the electrocution. It took a moment and he stopped charging and came to a shaky hault and slumped forward breathing heavy. Shalimar knew he had charged up a high volt and could only imagine the feeling.  
  
Klarissa gaufed in his face. "You see my little pet, the reason you are so weak is because of this." She pranced over and played her fingers in the water around his feet making sure he could hear the noise of the splashing.  
  
"You bitch!" Shalimar spat, hatred raging in her eyes.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
Brennan lifted his head, his body still slightly shaking and more weak he watched Klarissa, taking in that Kyle just stood by and watched the show as if approving of her behavior as a father would his daughter in a play.  
  
"I think your right." With that Klarissa raised the knife and plunged deep into Shalimar's shoulder.  
  
"AGHHH!!" Shalimar screamed in pain as Klarissa removed the knife.  
  
"STOP IT!!" Brennan yelled watching helplessly.  
  
"Why? You cannot do anything about it. Your weak and useless to her now." Klarissa taunted him and raised the knife to deliver a second would to the opposite shoulder. "You can just watch."  
  
"Never." Brennan's eyes grew dark and icy, he began charging ignoring the pain of electrocution and continued to charge to his limits of power and pain..  
  
She brought the knife down hard, Shalimar cringed and prepared for the pain that was soon to engulf her other shoulder. Oddly there was none after a moment she hesitantly opened her eyes watching as Klarissa's body tightened and her eyes widened dropping the knife to the floor she fell to the ground to reveal behind her Brennan; with one arm extended as he threw all his strength into that one charge that had hit Klarissa. His body convulsed and he shook uncontrollably, the water working its might through him. A webbing of blue crackling light danced over him, Shalimar realized he was still trying to charge. She had to make him stop.  
  
"Brennan STOP!!" Shalimar yelled.  
  
This was unexpected; Kyle rushed in and collected Klarissa and exited the now blue lit room.  
  
"Please Brennan, you have to stop, your killing yourself." She pleaded with him hoping her voice would find his ears.  
  
"Brennan Please."  
  
He convulsed one last time and fell limp, white washed with the last remaining bits of electricity still crackling over his body.  
R&R let me know what is out of character and whatever else laters. 


	9. The Struggle

CHAPTER 9  
  
It had been hours since the two older members of mutant X had disappeared leaving the youngest to fiend off the hired help that had been employed and search for their friends.  
  
"Adam?" Jesses spoke with a hint of vexation creeping into his voice.  
  
"Yeah Jess what's up?"  
  
Jesse looked at Emma who stood tensely beside him while simultaneously trying to get a hit off of her teammates.  
  
"Adam, me Emma and I have been all over this place. Aside from the soldiers that started the fight with us there is nothing more here." He paused. "And Adam, we can't find Brennan or Shalimar."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean we have scoured this entire facility and there is no sign of either of them and we cannot reach them on their comm. Links, nor can Emma get a hit off either one."  
  
Adam listened to Jesse while he worked on tracking the other members comm. Signals. No luck.  
  
"Okay Jess, I just tried a network scan their comms are working but jammed something is short circuiting the signal. If these two were able to capture Shalimar and Brennan I don't want you two to be next, get back here now, we need to find them as soon as possible, god only knows what those two want with them. In order to do that I need you here." Adam cut off the signal.  
  
Jesse looked toward Emma although both were worried in expression; Emma was more so in that she was receiving no readings from either of her teammates. He stepped closer letting his hand run down the length of her arm calming her slightly he guided her back to the Double Helix.  
  
"Com'on Em, Adam wants us back. We will find them." Jesse reassured Emma as much as himself.  
  
Hours past like years, Shalimar could have sworn time had stopped and she was there stretched out like some perverse display with no real way out. Her shoulder throbbed from the stab wound Klarissa had inflicted, blood now ran down her left side from the invasion. But that was the least of her concern; worry had taken over her as she watched Brennan intently hoping for any sign of consciousness. His features and grown ghostly and his lips shown a strong hue of purple, he still stood in the pool of water which was continuing to drain him of what little strength he had left remaining. Shalimar thought back again at the horrific display when he had electrocuted Klarissa it seemed to be set in slow motion in her mind. Over and over it played, his body had convulsed for thirty minutes afterwards letting her know that all his power had been focused in that one shot. He had protected her to his own downfall and now she worried about his welfare, about his life, and even more for not saying what she wanted, and not acting on what she felt.  
  
The tears had dried in her eyes it was no use in crying any longer she had pleaded with him to stop and he had heard her somehow, she did not know how but he heard her and stopped. She had continued to cry for a time after seeing him in such pain and not being able to help or at least hold him or do anything. She was tied forced to watch in horror and only scream out his name pleading him to hear her, now that is was over she called to him gently trying to bring him back to wake him so that maybe she could help in some small manner. She let out a sigh of frustration laced with helplessness at least Kyle had not come back into the room.  
  
"Adam what if..." Jesse let the sentence hang not sure as to whether he could bring himself to ask. Adam looked into his eyes and Jesse turned quickly away casting his solemn star toward the floor.  
  
"If they were dead Jess, Kyle would make sure to have a display of their remains erected in our views. No they are still alive we just have to find them."  
  
Jesse nodded his head in agreement with some relief he thought about what Adam said, he was right they must still be alive.  
  
"Jess, we'll find them." Emma assured. "When we do scores will be settled." Emma held a deathly note in her voice; Jesse caught the slight and made note to speak with her after this was all over. She was cold and he needed to know why.  
  
"JESSE!" Adam shouted from behind his computer. "Look you two, I have done a broad area scan. Here." He handed out two freshly printed maps. "The red overlay covers a 5 X 5 mile spance. Their Comm rings are jammed but I was able to narrow the field down to this area." Adam signified the red. "I want you and Emma to take the Double Helix and scan for the antidote that I infused into your rings as the protection from Kyle's poison. I have uploaded the tracing information into the Helix you should be able to just hover and scan, it will pick up on the antidote and that's where we'll find Brennan and Shalimar."  
  
"Great! Lets go." Jesse snagged the paper.  
  
"Wait Jess!" Adam caught the young mutants arm before he broke into a run for the Helix.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You need to make sure to scan every inch of the area I have shown you. If not you could miss them." Adam's eyes held a sincerity that stung Jesse.  
  
"I got it Adam, We'll find them." Jesse assured their mentor knowing how much weight he was bearing. He turned and caught Emma by the hand as they both jogged to the Helix.  
  
The door creaked announcing an intruder was entering into her space. . Her hair hanging dirty about her face golden eyes shown with fury at the intruder.  
  
"I see you're still upset with Klarissa's little move on your teammate. Or is he something more?" Kyle inquired with deadly tones he held a steel rod in his hand clapping it against his thigh as he walked.  
  
"Yeah well, lets talk about your fried little lover shall we?" She spat the words at him. "She feeling a little static?" Sarcasm dripped off every word.  
  
"For your information." Kyle circled Brennan's limp form.  
  
Shalimar froze "NO!!" there was nothing she could do.  
  
*CRACK!!* The steel came in contact with Brennan's ribs once twice and yet a third time.  
  
"SHE'S DEAD!!!"  
  
Shalimar could hear the sickening sound of bones break as she struggled futilely against her restraints. "STOP STOP! PLEASE!" she pleaded with the mad man as he continued his torment on the elemental's already weakened body.  
  
Kyle turned on her, knuckles white from the tight hold he had on the steel. *CRACK!!*  
  
A wave of nausea swept over her like a tidal wave her ribs gave in and the unmistakable crack resounded. He had hit her only once but that did the job. She coughed in agony trying to breath.  
  
He gripped her chin. "It would behoove you to keep your mouth shut." He forced her face away and dropped the rod before leaving.  
  
Tears of pain streaked her face as she worked to shallow her breathing and allow her feral healing to begin. Thankfully she could only feel about three broken ribs her feral strength had held against the brunt of the attack. She shook the tears and nausea from her lifting her head to see Brennan. Her heart raced and she stared at him looking for any sign of life. A raspy breath was drawn and another, shallow and tainted with the sound of liquid filling his lungs. Blood was seeping through his shirt slowly expanding throughout the fabric. He was fading rapidly and she felt him, felt him drifting away from her, from life.  
  
"NO! I am not going to let you die on me!" She screamed and jerked on her binding. It was then she noticed a small tear in the rope that bound her left leg. The knife Klarissa had held must have cut the rope when she fell. She summoned all her strength and with that her love, anger, and fears all pooled within her in one fast motion she ripped her leg up the rope dug through her sock and into her skin. Again through clenched teeth finally the rope gave way. She rested regrouping herself and breathing through the pain of her ribs and newly injured ankle. With the limberness of a ballerina she lifted her free foot to her hand revealing a small knife slid carefully inside her shoe. In a matter of moments she was free and fell in a heap upon the floor panting from the strain of her actions. Ribs throbbing she removed the embedded binding from her ankle and rushed to Brennan's side.  
  
Cutting the rope on his feet she moved to the last of his restraints and the only ones that held him up right. He collapsed upon her with a slight moan she coughed in pain forcing herself to move him. She managed to drag him from the water to a secluded room hoping it would buy her time.  
  
"Jesse, Emma, where are you guys?" She eased Brennan onto the floor, checking his vitals.  
  
"I need to find something to release the fluid in your lungs" she spoke more to herself than to him.  
  
Looking around the room she notice a new can of paint with the straw still tapped on the outside.  
  
"Perfect"  
  
She stood when a wave of dizziness darkened her vision, her knees buckled as she collapsed unconscious beside Brennan. Her last thought was one of failure. Brennan's breathing slowed as one lung collapsed and a new pocket of fluid seeped in. Garbled breaths were drawn sporadically one....two....three...silence.  
  
R&R let me know what is out of character and whatever else laters. 


	10. Fear and relief

You thought the next chapter would never come huih?? LOL so did I!! Life is insane right now so pardon the INCREDIBLY late update hope you all enjoy.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
Jesse questioned her name curiously, she seemed to be drawn into her own world and barely acknowledging his inquiry to her.  
  
"Emma?!"  
  
"Huh? What?" She snapped back to the current setting of the Helix and Jesses beside her piloting the massive machine.  
  
"Em, you okay? You look a little...well...not here." Jesse asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah Jess, I'm good."  
  
She smoothed out her jeans and adjusted herself in her seat.  
  
"Just trying to focus.you know, get a hit off one of them, anything."  
  
Jesse could read the fear in her face. "They are going to be fine, and if anything Shalimar is wiping the floor with Kyle." He reassured her.  
  
"I know Jesse, but not getting a hit means they are either unconscious or." she let the sentence hang; both knowing what the alternative was there was no need to voice it.  
  
"We're here, start scanning."  
  
He simply would not allow them to be dead rather than dwell on the subject he turned his attention to the mission at hand .scanning all five miles foot by foot. Little did he realize that just one mile away lay a dying Brennan and Shalimar, a single mile that would take thirty minutes to reach. Thirty minutes that his companions would not be allowed to see.  
  
A low moan could be heard through the dead silence. The young blond felt the pain coursing through her veins with every moment she came closer to complete consciousness. Like fire it burned through everything devouring her entire body in one large mass of aches and heart beating pulses of never ceasing torment.  
  
"Damn" she moved slightly getting her bearings and trying to remember what it was she was doing and where she may be. Sanctuary? Please?  
  
To her disappointment she opened her eyes to find darkness, the instant flash of golden orbs allowed her to see what so few would be able otherwise. Cans, brooms, mops, storeroom, this must be an old storeroom. She continued looking around when the events of only 20 minutes came crashing down upon her. "Brennan?" A rarity of fear laced the whispered name.  
  
The feral turned in fear eyes falling upon a motionless form lying face up just mere inches away from where her hand had been resting against her weight propping her upright. She scrambled teary eyed toward his face cupping it in her delicate hand.  
  
"Please, Please, Please, Brennan Please." She could not form the word on her tongue as she felt around for any sign of life. He was cold to the touch although some warmth could be acknowledged under his skin if one tried hard to feel it out.  
  
"A pulse, a pulse, you have to have a pulse."  
  
She groped at his throat and wrist pressing her fingers in deeply feeling for anything any sign. A whiteness that had never crossed her features now presided the was.none.  
  
"NO! this cannot be happening! BRENNAN" she screamed removing his head from her lap she positioned him for CPR.  
  
"You can't do this to me!!" she yelled in mumbles, the saliva sticking in her throat a fresh set of tears ushering forth in waves. She started the CPR.  
  
"Breath Damn you, breath please just breath."  
  
She could taste the salt from her own tears as it mixed in her mouth seeping in through her lips like an invading disease she tasted it. Another breath into his lungs and another.  
  
*cough*  
  
She froze. "please please please, Brennan please" she pleaded while her hair away from her ear and leaned in towards his mouth her ear gently brushing against his nose.  
  
A ragged breath was being drawn in very slowly with much difficulty he was pulling oxygen into his lungs.  
  
"Okay, okay"  
  
She cried freely talking only to calm herself she began brushing the hair from his face. The gurgle of fluid was evident in his second attempt to breath. Remembering the straw she recovered the can and ripped the plastic stick away from its binding. Seeing no gentler way to remove his shirt Shalimar tore the material away from his battered chest. Blood seeped from a large gash in his side a protruding rib could be seen like a steak to shown through his chest. She cringed in disgust and sorrow filled her at her inability to cease any of the damage while in occurrence. She wiped the blood from her desired location.  
  
"I'm sorry Brennan." Was all she said before summoning her strength and feral agility, she covered one end of the straw and plunged the other deep inside his chest cavity the hit was precise. She removed her thumb and the liquid build up in his lungs sprung forth from the tiny opening. After a few minutes she could hear the release in the form of cleaner more fuller breaths. A sigh of relief she hung her head in exhaustion.  
  
"Where are thou my little kitty?" Kyle rounded another corner tapping the metal rod against the old buildings brick walls. "Sahlllliiiimmaarr" he strung her name out dauntingly.  
  
"Come out come out where ever you are."  
  
R&R yeah I know it has taken forever but WOW life is crazy. 


End file.
